The lost Salmander
by BogiTheAlien
Summary: Amikor az illegális, magyar mágus akadémiát, a Dózsa György-öt megtámadják, az utolsó túlélő Pegazusra pattanva igyekszik háta mögött hagyni a romos iskolát és elfeledni tetteit. Hogy-hogynem végül a Roxfortban köt ki, ahol segítséget kapnak azok, akik kérik azt... Hogy ki is főhősünk? Miért támadták meg az iskolát? Aki nyomonköveti a történetet megtudhatja...
1. Prológus

Sosem gondolkodtam azon hogy mi, miért, és hogyan történik... De aznap ez megváltozott. Tudni illik, a világon 11 legális mágus iskola működik csendesen, minden nagyobb lelepleződési veszély nélkül. Sajnos nem érnek el mindenhova ezek az iskolák, így például magyarországon nincs is ilyen iskola, ami a mágikusan aktív gyerekeket tanítsa. Na persze, hivatalosan nincsen... Már közel 500 éve hogy a Dózsa György mágus akadémia megnyitotta kapuit Magyarországon. És minthogy mi magyarok mindig is értettünk piszkos kis titkaink eltüntetéséhez, soha, senki sem hallott még a külföldiek közül erről a bizonyos iskoláról. Nos, senki... Egészen addig a napig.

...o!O!o...

Lassan haladtam az iskola folyosóin. Immáron 17 évesen, rangidős tanulóként az én felelősségemmé vált a folyosók éjszakai biztosítása. Aznap este igazából mindenféle különlegesség nélkül indult. Az óráink után megvacsoráztunk a barátaimmal, majd visszasétáltam velük a hálókörletünkbe. Miután megbeszéltük hogy másnap mindenki nekiül tanulni a közeledő év eleji ismétlő dolgozatokra, elköszöntem tőlük és elindultam a folyosókon. Igazán unalmas volt, ezzel minden tanuló egyetértett, aki az én sorsomon osztozott. Unalmas, fárasztó, és -szerintünk- fölösleges. A legtöbben rögtön kerestek maguknak egy falbemélyedést, és bealudtak.  
Aztán eljött az éjjfél. És akkor elkezdődött. Amikor felhangzott az első sikoly, még azt hittem hogy kinnt kószáló diák megijedt valamitől, és az irányba fordulva indultam megkeresni a hang forrását. Aztán nem sokkal az első után meghallottam a következő, majd az azt követő rémült sikolyt. És ez így folytatódott tovább, én pedig nem értettem semmit. Aztán a folyosó végén felbukkant egy alak. Fekete talárt viselt, az arcát koponyaszerű ezüstös maszk takarta... A pálcáját pedig egyenesen rám szegezte. Halálfaló.  
Ledermedtem, nem volt rá jobb szó. Mozdulni sem tudtam a szívemet marokra fogó és nem eresztő félelemtől. Mindenki Európában azt hitte, Voldemort és csatlósai megmaradnak Anglia határain belül. Ezek szerint tévedtek. De még mekkorát tévedtek! Amint a sötét alak pálcája megmozdult, futásnak eredtem. Nem vesztegethettem tovább az időt, a hetedikesek hálókörletei felé vettem az irányt. Ám amikor benyitottam azt hittem elájulok...  
Minden lánynak... Minden BARÁTOMNAK, elvágták a torkát. Megfulladtak álmukban, a saját vérükben. Azt hittem ott helyben adom ki a vacsorámat, de mázlimra sikerült visszanyelnem a keserű epét. Sós könnyeim eleredtek ugyan, de az ellen nem akartam és nem is tudtam volna tenni semmit. Megfordulva megint az a rohadt fekete taláros köcsög állt mögöttem, mellette pedig jónéhány társa. Szinte mindnek csöpögött a ruhája a vértől. Attól a vértől, amit itt ontottak ki. A BARÁTAIM vérétől...  
Szinte éreztem ahogy vérvörösbe fordulnak a szemeim. A belőlem kitörő, tűzforró mágiahullám készületlenül érte őket, mindet hátralökte, egyeseket még meg is gyújtott. Szinte élvezettel néztem ahogy a BARÁTAIM gyikosai sikoltoznak ahogy a tűz vasmarkában fogva, lassan emészti őket... A sarokba nézve aztán megláttam őt... A feje betörve, üvegessé vált szemeiben visszatükröződtek a ruháját és testét nyaldosó lángnyelvek...  
És ekkor ráeszméltem mit is tettem igazából. Egy rohadt GYILKOS lettem. Mégpedig nem is egy ember gyilkosa. Ahogy szétnéztem több ember is az utolsókat rúgta a tűz emésztő lángjaitól, amit én okoztam... És nem birtam tovább ott maradni, azon a helyen... Hirtelen újból eliramodtam, kiugrottam a lányháló törött ablakán keresztül, és az istállóból elkötöttem egy Pegazust. Egy szerencsétlen, foltos példány volt, ha jól tudom Mátéé, a legjobb barátomé. Mindenesetre remélve hogy a jó irányba tartok, megsarkantyúztam a borzas, rémült állatot és elindultunk. Hogy hova...? Még én sem tudtam. Csak annyit tudtam hogy minnél messzebb innen, annál jobb...  
Ezzel a gondolattal hagytam hátam mögött egykori otthonomat, a lángok álltal lassan felemésztett Dózsa György mágus akadémiát...


	2. 1fejezet

Fáradt voltam, a szemeim majd leragadtak. Amint kiürült az adrenalin a szervezetemből bóbiskolni kezdtem... Szerencsére ez csak azután történt meg, hogy átértem egy nagyobb víztömeg felett. Azóta csak szárazföld volt alattam. Az alattam lévő állat, az elcsent pagazus is fáradt, egyre inkább szuszogott. A nap már feljövőben volt, gyönyörű vörös és narancs színűre festette az eget maga előtt. Mint a tűz... A lángoló, fórró tűz, amely az OTTHONOMAT égette fel... A tűz, amit én okoztam. Szinte pánikolva hunytam le a szemeimet, nem akartam emlékeztetőt. Már csak abban reménykedhettem hogy Gaia nem átkozza el a lelkemet az örökkévalóság végéig...  
Végül becsukva hagytam a szemeimet, reménykedve benne hogy semmi sem fog történni. Nos, nem így lett...  
Egyszercsak valami meglökte a pegazust, mire az szinte felvisított, és zuhanni kezdett. Az arcomra valami meleg fröccsent. Fák állták a zuhanó, magatahatetlen állat útját, melyek ágai végigkaristolták az arcom és minden szabad bőrfelületem. Aztán becsapódtunk a földbe... Förtelmes reccsenést hallottam, mire ilyedten rezzentem össze és kinyitottam a szemeimet hogy szétnézzek. A világos égboltról egy mély és sötét, árnyakkal teli erdőbe zuhantam. A reccsenéső hangot, mint kiderült számomra, a pegazus sziklának ütköző koponyája adta. Rettegve néztem a kifordult szemű, immár elpusztult állatra, majd lassan felemelve a fejemet egy iszonyatos teremtménnyel találtam szembe magamat. Nyolc fekete szem, nyolc hatalmas, szőrös láb, óriási csáprágók. Óvatosan kezdtem mozogni, miközben a fejemet elárasztották a különféle információk. Acromantula. Nyolclábú, emberi beszédre képes óriáspók. Őshazája: Borneói sűrű dzsungelek. Ha izgatott vagy dühös, csáprágójával jellegzetes csattogó hangot hallat, mérgező váladékot termel. Ragadozó. Kedveli a nagytestű zsákmányokat. Nősténye nagyobb termetű a hímjénél. Tojásai A -kategóriájú, kereskedelmi forgalomba nem hozható cikkejnek minősülnek. Felálltam, tettem egy lépést hátrafele majd felegyenesedtem.  
-Mit keresel ilyen messze az otthonodtól? - tettem fel együttérzően a kérdést. Az Acromantula felfogni látszott a kérdést, de azon kívül hogy nem csattogott tovább és érdeklődően nézett rám, nem mondott semmit. -É-érted amit mondok? - kérdeztem. Erre határozottan bólintott. -Akkor... akkor segítenél nekem kijutni az erdőből? Nem igazán tudom hogy hova kerültem. - szinte suttogtam ahogy a hatalmas lény mellém lépett és engedte hogy rá támaszkodjak. Én magam észre se vettem eddig, de valóban, azt hiszem a zuhanásnál meghúzhattam a bal lábamat, mivel ahogy lépkedtem egyre inkább fájt. Lassan haladtunk, de egyenletes tempót diktálva. Ekkor jutott eszembe hogy az arcomon még mindig a Pegazus vére csöpög lefelé. Felemelve kezemet erősen nekikezdtem ledörgölni azt és reménykedtem hogy sikerül majd leszedni az arcomról... Idő közben lassan ritkulni kezdtek a fák körülöttünk, ahogy haladtunk előre, kifelé az erdő sűrű mélyéből. Hamarosan láthatóvá vált néhány csillag és a hold is, ahogy ritkult a fejem fölé hajló lombkorona. Aztán egyszercsak megálltunk. Elértük az erdő szélét, innen kinntebb nem akart velem jönni az óriási méretű pókcsoda. -Nos, köszönöm hogy idáig elhoztál, igazán hálás vagyok neked! - simítottam végig az egyik szőrös lábon. - Oh, és a pegazust nyugodtan megeheted. Szerencsétlennek már úgyis mindegy. - sóhajtottam fel. Erre egy hálás pillantást vetett rám a nyolcszemű óriás és komótosan visszasétált az erdőbe. Én pedig tettem néhány lépést előre, hogy végre kiértjek az erdőből, ám egyszer csak megszédültem és aztán közeledni kezdett a föld... Majd hirtelen minden elsötétült...

.oxOxo.

Fertőtlenítő és bájitalok szagára ébredtem. Ám amikor a szemeimet nyitottam volna vissza kellett csuknom őket, mert majd kiégett a retinám a sok fehértől.  
-Áh, látom a kisasszony felébredt! - hallottam magam mellől hirtelen egy hangot, mire összerándultam. Megilyesztett. Oldalra pillantva egy igazán szigorú vonásokkal megáldott de kedvesen rám pillantó idősebb hölgyet pillantottam meg. -A nevem Poppy Pomfrey, én vagyok a Roxfort javasasszonya. És az ön személyében kit köszönthetek? - vetett rám kíváncsi pillantást. Mázli hogy a Dózsa Györgyben fontosnak tartották hogy idegen nyelveket is tanuljunk...  
-A nevem- kezdtem remegő hangon, miközben körbe is néztem. Egyedül feküdtem a helyiségben.- A nevem Florence Salmander. - néztem fel az asszonyra. Ő beszélgetésünk közben nekifogott tenni-venni, ám most megint rám pillantott.  
-Igazán szép név, drágám! És merről jöttél? Csakmert a vadőrünk Hagrid a Tiltott Rengeteg szélén talált rád. - szóval tiltott, mi? Nem csodálom, ha Acromantulák is élnek ott. És ki tudja még micsoda...  
-Nos, Magyarországból jövök eredetileg, hölgyem. Mostmár azt hiszem elmondahtom: Egy illegális mágus-akadémia tanulója voltam. Tegnap, éjjfél körül azonban megtámadtak minket. Valószínűleg mind a 217 diákkal végeztek, rajtam kívül... - újra könnyek csorogtak az arcomon. Ahogy az asszonyra néztem, jóval sápadtabbnak találtam mint néhány perce.  
\- Miss Salmander, azt hiszem jobb lesz ha beszél az igazgatóval... - suttogta, szinte alig hallottam a hangját. Gyorsan a kandallóhoz sietett és egy kevés port szórva bele, beszélni kezdett. Nem tellt bele két percbe, hogy egy hosszú szakállú öregember lépjen elő a lángok közül.  
-A kisasszony Miss Salmander, ha jól értesültem. Kérem, elmondaná nekem is, hogy hogyan jutott el ide? - kérdezte, miközben varázsolt magának egy széket és leült rá, az álltalam elfoglalt ágy mellé. Én ránéztem még utoljára az öregre, majd lehunyva barna szemeimet elmerültem a megrázkódtató emlékekben és mesélni kezdtem...


End file.
